Charlotte Belmonte
Just the Basics *'Full Name: '''Charlotte Anka Belmonte *'Nicknames: Dot, Dottie *'''Birthdate: March 26th, 2072 *'Birthplace:' Stratford, London, UK *'Home': New York, USA *'Blood status: '''Unknown *'Language: English, some Polish *'''Height: 5'8" Magical Odds and Ends *'Wand: '''Pliant 9 ¾ yew wood with a dragon heartstring core (Ukrainian Ironbelly) *'Patronus: Hummingbird *'Boggart: '''TBD *'Animagus Form: Hummingbird Family and Friends Charlotte married Reginald Xavier Belmonte on 31 December 2094 in New York City. Their daughter Violet Stella Belmonte was born December 14, 2095. Their son York Reginald Belmonte was born May 1, 2100. Charlotte is the adopted daughter of Stella Wojack and Ogden Gusey. Her younger brother, Samuel Ogden Wojack-Gusey, was born November 8, 2085. Friends Dima Toussaint Angelo Toussaint Zahra Kettleburn Michael Toussaint Kyroh Scabior Maddie Cooper Paige Skeeter Early History/Personality The Wojack-Gusey household is an interesting mix of personalities, and each of her parents left their mark on the clever and solemn little ginger they adopted. Stella Wojack, busybody midwife and Healer, can't keep a secret to save her life. With such an open personality, Stella struggles constantly at living in a house with the taciturn Ogden Gusey, who holds secrets and information close like prized jewels. Between the constant struggle to communicate with a mother who over-communicates and wants to dissect every moment and emotion in conversation, and the fight to build a relationship with a father figure who gives very little away, Dot tends towards being secretive and withdrawn herself. Knowledge is power and information given can never be taken back, and Dot prefers to err on the side of silence, speculation, and careful judgment before speaking. Although she can be bright and engaging with those who have earned her trust and who don't make her feel scrutinized, Dot often comes across as sullen and odd. She doesn't warm up easily to strangers, she doesn't devote a lot of time to those she doesn't care for, and she stares. A lot. With big blue eyes and a furrowed brow. Her general mistrust of strangers and her reticence to share even on a good day have developed in Dot a self-sufficiency and the tendency to try to handle things herself. The Wojack-Gusey household never really wanted for the basics during Dot's childhood - she never went hungry, she had clothes and toys and good schooling - but they are definitely not wealthy, and Dot's proximity to the Toussaint family throughout her childhood made that very apparent. Stella wanted very much for Dot to have a normal childhood, making her do chores for an allowance, declining to buy her new clothes when the old ones fit perfectly well, and enrolling her in some rather pedestrian after school activities to socialize Dot with 'normal' (read: non-Toussaint) children. Still, Dot has a stubborn streak and a singleminded willfullness to have her way, and any deprivations in her childhood were made over by her own ingenuity. She has a well developed sense of personal style, often wearing clothes she made over herself or carefully recreated to appeal to her aesthetic. Durmstrang Although Dot's best friend in the universe was attending Hogwarts, Dot was pleased in her way to be sent to her mother's alma mater, Durmstrang Academy. Aside from Dima Toussaint, other members of the Toussaint family had also attended Durmstrang, and Dot was looking forward to being part of that world. Unfortunately, from early on, she struggled to find her place at the school. Although Angelo Toussaint offered her some measure of protection and guidance, he had his own friends and housemates to occupy his time, and he couldn't do much to assist her in building relationships with her peers. Dot's quiet discomfort and trouble communicating came across to her classmates as snobbery, and she spent all term missing Dima and wishing she was anywhere but at Durmstrang. Just about the time that Hogwarts got snowed in and her letters from Dima dried up completely, Dot planned her escape from the school. Although she didn't even make it out of the building, her escape attempt made it very clear to her parents that Durmstrang wasn't working out for their daughter, although it took many conversations (one-sided, mostly, on the part of Dot's mother Stella) before they really understood how deeply unhappy she'd been at Durmstrang. It wasn't just missing her friend, but also failing to connect with any students or professors and the vague sense that Dot had been bullied, although she would never admit to that weakness. Hogwarts Second Year (2084-2085) Highlights: Meeting Kyroh (again) and Maddie (finally) and all the girl!jealousy - Getting Nimbus the Grey and making fish faces with Kyroh - TDK party crashing - The first Hogwarts Express train ride - Thestral spotting - Slytherin sorting and subsequent tantrum under the house table - Meeting Hady and mermaid watching - Meeting Sophie and That Boy - Whompy Willow introduction from Lex - Tree climbing with Kyroh - Dot becomes Little Red Riding Hood and makes a scene - Halloween!ghost party - Kyroh's superhero birthday - Learning to bedazzle through MAGIC - Surprise wedding of the century/ Dot's parents make it official - First fight with Dima and over SNOGGING (ugh) - Third Year (2085-2086) Highlights: Hormones, apparently - Second Hogwarts Express ride - Bart Maroon is terrible and steals the first kiss - Terrible, horrible Slytherin house meeting the first night - Maddie and Dot are BEST FRIENDS, OKAY? - Plays mail carrier with Oleander in Muggle Studies - Snogging Angelo in Hogsmeade - Dot becomes a big sister - Pranking the StarMan professor with Sophie - Kyroh kisses happen - Stargazing party with the big kids, including Gabe and That Boy Fresh Faces Design Contest, Dot makes it to the final round and designs for Bambi Fleming and Diarmuid Banner - Dima is kissing MADDIE??!?! - Kyroh and the Like Like LIKES - Fifth place top point earner for Slytherin Fourth Year (2086-2087) Highlights: Boyfriend Kyroh - Madame tells Dot she's too big for lifting and now Dot has a new ballet teacher - POINTE SHOES - Back of the class with Sophie Brown in Potions - Dot wants to be an animagus - Pumpkin Party with the Paige!Puff and Thornton - ACTING! in Ancient Runes as the best giant of all time - Dot the griffin momma for Lorenzo - first Valentine's Day as a Valentine - Dot the baby dragon momma for Angelina - BIRTHDAY - couples dating for a VERY brief time - Stuck on you class with Sophie Daisy and Sha Sha - Basically all spiders all the time - Dot the beast wants to go save Noel - Second place top points earner - Aspiring Astronomer - History of Magic Hall of Fame Fifth Year (2087-2088) Highlights: Attending Kyroh and Kaycee's dance competitions - performing Beedle the Bard with the London Wizarding Ballet summer troupe and playing the Wyrm - Introducing Paige to romance novels - Visiting Thornton's house and meeting his whole big family - Prefect Badge! - Professor. Airey. Flamsteed is a ruiner of all hope in humanity - Poop drama in Herbology and making up with the professor - Bouncing house at the Prefect Event - Aspiring Astronomer - Muggle Studies Top Duck - Most Likely to Make Minister of Magic Sixth Year (2088-2089) Highlights: Cast as a primary dancer in The Frog Princess with the London Wizarding Ballet summer troupe - Meeting Madame Joyeuse from WADA - Partnering with Joel and LIFTING - Bubba eats glitter (again) - OWL results (Dot isn't stupid after all) - makes jewelry for profit!!! for the first time - business partners with Maddie the Potions Genius - the hag makes a prediction and Hugo becomes a fellow ginger - meeting with Mr. Herbo and making him CRY, giving him seeds, talking about poop - Airey Flamsteed is Dottie's mortal foe - Missing Glendower - No pants Halloween - First real fights with Kyroh are the WORST - Nope, being dumped by Kyroh is the REAL worst - And then Kyroh tells on her to MOMMA (Kyroh is the WORST WORST) - Crying all over poor Paigey - Self-taught leather goods lessons (for purse making reasons) - Dima and Dot heart to heart - Maddie and Dot heart to heart and adventures in Hogsmeade - Angelo kidnapping - New York City and one of the Top 5 Nights of this Ninja's Life - Poisoning Kaycee in Potions - Dot can't leave Kyroh alone... shocker - Cardboard car date with Zay Belmonte - Comfort!cuddles with Paigey - Valentine's Day with Zay and post-VDay with Kyroh - Single Ladies Sleepover - Screaming at Kyroh, who can't be friends anymore - Fights (wut?) with Dima - HOW DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS, ANGRY CHILD? - Making up (slowly) with the Ravenclaw trio - Ellsberry Junior Ambassador - Zay is bae - Aspiring Astronomer - Fourth place top points earner for Slytherin Seventh Year (2089-2090) Highlights: WADA early admittance audition - Dot's on a boat - Cast as principle in The Enchanted Quill with the London Wizarding Ballet summer troupe - Beach time with Nat - Rejected by WADA, but at least her friends are super supportive - Considering her dance school options - Glitter barrettes and tennis ball bracelets - Last chance to explore every stinking (literally) place in the school (including the swamp and an ill-fated dungbomb bathroom) Academics O.W.L Results= Post Hogwarts Dot was accepted early to WADA, and she attended for three years in the ballet program. Following a landmark performance her final year, Dot was hired on with the New York Wizarding Ballet Company as a member of the troupe. She performed with the NYWBC for several years, leaving the company on maternity hiatus when she was pregnant with Violet, and once Violet was born, Dot opted not to return to ballet and the astronomically problematic body images it engendered in her. Instead, she returned to school, taking night classes in fashion design at WU Salem.Category:Durmstrang Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2090 Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:WADA Category:Animagus Category:Wizarding University Category:Wolverine